100 Prompts for Lucy Weasley
by BobbiMiller
Summary: 100 prompts on Lucy Weasley - hope you enjoy! I won't give any spoilers away in the summary. Also, the rating may go up depending on language, I'm not sure. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!
1. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Haunted<em>

"Lucy... You aren't really scared of the dark, are you?" Albus asked from beside me, looking rather nervous himself.

"No! It's just... that maybe when you're in the dark... something can creep up on you," I quickly rejected that statement, but then shifted my words around it, realizing how much it had actually been true.

"Are you saying that... The Burrow is haunted?"

Even as a whisper, the words echoed around the dark, empty corridor. I looked around frantically, hoping, no praying, that nothing was there. Where was everyone? That was right - they'd all gone out for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and left me and Albus alone in The Burrow. It had been fine at first... but then the thunderstorm had started. Another thing I hated - thunderstorms! Two twelve year olds left in conditions like that? Not advisable.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Albus hissed at me.

"Not long. I hope," My voice trembled, but I wasn't going to act like a wimp, definitely not in front of Al.

"Do you think we should hide somewhere? Just incase?"

"I think that might be a sensible idea."

We crept down the corridors, making our way to the bedroom that me and my female cousins shared when we were staying at The Burrow over the holidays. Albus followed me in and we slumped down on the closest bed, breathing heavily.

"You don't think anything was chasing us, do you?" Albus asked, closing the bedroom door with an outstretched foot.

"No... No, not at all! That would be ridiculous, wouldn't it?" I laughed; a high-pitched sound.

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and both me and Albus screamed and clung to each other in fright. I waited for the Death Eater to grab me... Uncle Ron was standing in the doorway with a confused expression on his face.

"I forgot my coat," He announced.


	2. Clock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Clock<em>

"How much longer?" I whined, staring at the Grandfather clock in dismay.

Surely the time couldn't be ticking by that slow? It had to be a mistake! My mind was playing tricks on me... Or the clock was just doing that on purpose to wind me up. If you pardon the pun... Ha ha... Ha.

"Lucy, stop being so impatient," My mother scolded me, also glancing at the clock and frowning slightly.

"But you said that he'd be home an hour ago! I don't see him!" I continued to moan.

"Go and find something to do until your father comes back. He must be held up at work."

"Why didn't he ring then? To say he was going to be late?"

My mother pursed her lips and left the room quickly, probably annoyed of my voice. I remained at the seat at the dining table, swinging my legs in frustration and drumming my fingers on the table. There was a green glow in the fireplace, and I quickly jumped up and ran forwards. At last! My father had appeared - he was just brushing soot off of his work jacket as I practically leapt on him.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what?" I hollered, clinging my arms around his neck.

He chuckled at my eagerness before setting me down again on the ground.

"What?" He asked, leaning down so he was my height.

"I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts!" I grinned at him.

As I stared at my father, I saw tears brimming in his eyes, so I naturally pulled him in for a hug. He ruffled my hair - why did he always have to do that? - and hugged me tight to him.

"Congratulations, Luce. I'm so proud of you."

"So when do we go to Diagon Alley? I need to get my wand and all of my text books! Oh, and my robes. Not to mention that I'll probably need an owl of some sort. And of course some more parchment and some new quills," I babbled on as we both walked into the living room.


	3. Stare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Stare<em>

"Alright, Lucy, you're on," My older cousin, James Potter, accepted my challenge.

I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them widely, staring into James' eyes and trying to ignore the watering. Considering he was a year older than me and should have had more experience in things such as staring competitions, I thought I was doing rather well. James blinked, rubbing his eyes furiously.

"I had an itchy eye," He snapped at me as I giggled, handing my hand out.

"Now I'll have my prize," I raised my eyebrows.

"Best out of three?"

"You're on."

Once again, we repeated the process. James won this time, so the last match would decide the victory. We were in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express on the way to school - it was the start of my fourth year, and James' fifth. Our relatives were gathered in the compartment, watching us with minimal interest. They'd seen many staring competitions between us over the years, and they knew how the last match was going to play out - they always knew.

"Ready to lose?" James smirked.

"I know you are," I shot back the retort that I said every time, but it never got old to me and James; everyone else yawned in a bored manner.

"Three... Two... One."

Both of our eyes shot open, and we were staring at each other with all our might. Louis, who was in charge of judging whether rules were broken or not, winked slightly at me. I couldn't help but snigger as I reached out and clicked my fingers in front of James' eyes. He blinked at once, then stared at me in annoyance.

"I win though, because she cheated!" James turned quickly to Louis.

"I don't believe Lucy cheated," Louis lied, pretending he hadn't seen anything.

James grumbled furiously to himself as he handed over his last Chocolate Frog to me. I ate it slowly, savouring the taste. Oh, and the peeved look on James' face. That was one thing my cousins loved - the fact that someone could actually beat James Potter in something.


	4. Sliding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Sliding<em>

I sat up in bed as I heard that swishing noise once again, and then turned to my best friend, and one of my dormmates in Gryffindor house, Melanie Fletcher. Her eyes barely flickered open as I nudged her, so I resolved to jumping quietly on her bed so as not to wake up any of the others.

"What? What do you want?" Melanie mumbled, her eyes still clamped shut.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, cocking my head on one side to listen out for the noise again.

Melanie sat up in her bed, also listening. There it was - an odd swishing sound, that was quite frankly winding me up as I'd heard it about 50 times previously and it had woken me up from my well deserved slumber.

"You want to go and investigate, I suppose?" Melanie guessed, swinging her legs out of bed and getting up, attempting to stifle a yawn.

"Yup," I grinned and opened the door of the dormitory without any hesitation, poking my head out.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until I heard that swishing noise. Melanie stepped out into the hallway beside me, straining her eyes to adjust to the darkness, looking intently for the culprit of the noise that was soon probably going to wake everyone up in the Gryffindor tower.

"Who's there?" I called out, lighting my wand with a silent Lumos and pointing it in the direction of the noise.

The staircase...? I walked forwards, peering down the stairs. Except, the stairs weren't there - the stairs leading up to the girls dormitory had been replaced by a slide. And who were trying to get up this slide? James and Albus.

"What are you two doing?" I hissed, signalling to Melanie that it was all okay; she left for bed straight after that - charming.

"We were trying to come and talk to you," James muttered, trying to run up the slide again but falling down and smacking his chin. "Curses!"

I snorted, watching them in amusement. Didn't they know? Boys weren't trusted to come up to the girls dorms, so that's why the stairs turned into a slide the second they tried to get any closer.

"Well? What do you want?" I asked, getting bored after a while.

"We was going to ask if you wanted to join us in playing on the slide," Albus said rather childishly.

Shaking my head, I swung my legs over the edge of the 'slide' and slid down. Actually, that was rather fun...


	5. Dark Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Dark Room<em>

"Who turned the lights off?" I snapped, not particularly impressed due to the fact I wasn't exactly fond of the dark.

It had to be either Fred, James, Roxanne or Dominique. We were the only ones in here! Heavy breathing filled the room, and my eyes darted back and forth. This wasn't just any old dark room - it was so dark, I couldn't make out anyone's faces or see... well... anything! It was pitch black.

"Fred, was that you?" Roxanne sighed.

"Yup! That darkness powder stuff dad gave me is excellent for pranks. And for scaring my little cousins," Fred was obviously referring to Lucy.

"Dad told us we could only use that in emergencies! To, like, escape!"

"Yeah, he said that in front of mum. But then he pulled me aside after, and told me to prank as many people as I could get my hands on."

I reached forwards and smacked Fred in the face. Well, what I thought was his face. There was a feminine groan.

"Ow! My arm!" Dominique wailed.

"Sorry, Dom! I was aiming for Fred!" I winced, grateful Dom couldn't see my reaction.

James and Fred burst into laughter, but me, Dominique and Roxanne remained in stony silence. We'd happily snuck away from the loud party at The Burrow to Uncle Ron's old bedroom, after James had stolen some Firewhisky, and we were going to have a party of our own, until Fred decided it would be fun to freak us all out. I sat in most silence, chewing on a hangnail and hoping someone here knew how to put the lights back on.

"Um... Fred?" I was aware of my voice trembling slightly, and yet again, I was glad no one could see my furious famous Weasley blush.

Fred snorted at my voice, and even Roxanne seemed to giggle a bit.

"Scared, Luce?" Fred asked.

"You know that I don't like the dark! Not since that time you locked me in the attic when I was four and it was midnight and pitch black!" I wailed, reminiscing on the dark, dark times - if you pardon the pun.

"Alright, alright - Let me... Wait... I think I've forgotten the spell," Fred's voice was completely serious, not a quaver.

Everyone turned to stare at Fred - well, the direction of where his voice was coming anyway.

"Fred!"


	6. Crying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Crying<em>

I was fully aware that my eyes were red and bloodshot. I was fully aware that my mascara had stained my cheeks and my face was now blotchy from the desperate attempts I made to clean it off. I was aware that I was clutching onto a very crumpled, now also a bit snotty tissue. People were staring at me in surprise as I walked back to the common room - I could almost hear their thoughts. 'Lucy Weasley never cries, what's up with her?' Something along those lines. Then I heard the mumbles passing through the crowd of students. All of a sudden, a warm hand tightened round my arm and I was being tugged into an alcove down one of the corridors.

"What's wrong?" I looked up into the grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh... I... Nothing, it was just I..." As I stammered through my words, I felt fresh tears threatening to overspill.

Scorpius looked rather worried at the fact he was stuck with a crying girl, but rubbed my back soothingly all the same. That just made it worse in my opinion. I burst into tears again, blowing my nose into the tissue. Scorpius cringed back, looking slightly disgusted. After checking that I'd put the tissue away, he settled on pulling me in for a tight hug.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Adam cheated on me," I mumbled, referring to my now ex-boyfriend who I had seen making out with some seventh year girl in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

I always went to that bathroom - it was peaceful and soothing. Plus, I was actually rather good friends with Myrtle, as I felt sorry for her that she had no one to talk to all day and was probably very lonely. I didn't expect to see Adam and Verity in there, I can say that at the least.

"Well, that boy was a pig," Scorpius assured me.

"Thanks, Scorpius. You're a great friend," I dabbed at my wet eyes, giving Scorpius a watery smile.

"No problem, Lucy. You know that I'll always be there for you," He gave me one last hug before taking off to the Slytherin common room.

I made my way up to the Gryffindor tower - had I felt sparks just then? No... Surely not. It was Scorpius Malfoy! The boy that my cousin Rose had a huge crush on! Once again, I had a reason for the tears to well up.


	7. I have an announcement to make!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#"I have an announcement to make!"<em>

"Alright... Everyone settle... Come on now... Be quiet... Please... EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" I resulted to yelling at the top of my lungs.

My assorted family members slumped down in the sofas surrounding the Gryffindor common room fireplace, looking surprised that such a loud noise could come from such a small girl. They looked at me expectantly.

"Why did you call a family meeting?" Hugo asked.

"I have an announcement to make!"

"Yeah, we kind of gathered," James snorted.

I shot him a glare and he quietened down immediately. My eyes scanned my relatives, lingering slightly on Rose before turning my main attention back to everyone. A lot of them lookeed bored, but I pursued anyway.

"Ok - I know that you're probably not going to appreciate this, but I have a new boyfriend," I winced, waiting for the overprotective streak of my cousins to kick in.

"Who is it?"

"Tell me his name!"

"I swear, if he hurts you like that Adam bloke, I will murder him."

"Look, I've spent the past three months cursing Adam everytime I saw him, I don't want to have to keep this up with another boy. Or girl. Depending on your course of sexuality."

The last comment that I heard over the blubber of noise was from James. I rolled my eyes at him. Nobody in the room looked exactly impressed that I had changed my relationship status once more. I felt myself fall silent, wondering if I'd made the right decision or not. Should I tell them? Should I leave it? But he would want me to tell them, get it over and done with...

"Please don't go crazy - but I'm going out with Scorpius Malfoy."

Every mouth in the room dropped open. I panicked - everyone having a panic attack hadn't been on my agenda! What to do, what to do? Finally, my eyes met Rose's. Her eyes were glassy and her mouth was puckered in a thin line. Without a word, Rose got up and ran to her dormitory. I looked after her guiltily, but knew I had to give her time to call down. At last, everyone seemed to process what I'd just told them.

"So... Is he a good kisser?" Victoire asked.


	8. Wink

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Wink<em>

It was in Potions class that I was sitting next to my friend, Serena Taylor, when I noticed that Albus and Louis were deep in conversation at the front of the room. I made sure that Professor Slughorn wasn't watching as I ducked down the aisle and walked up to their table, slamming my _Advanced Potions Making _book down on their desk.

"What are you two up to?" I demanded.

"Us? Up to something? You don't have much faith in us Lucy," Louis put on the most innocent look he could muster.

"That's because you're always up to something. Now spill. What are you doing?"

"We're not telling you," Al scoffed.

"Why's that?"

There was an awkward silence between the two boys, before they turned and looked at Scorpius in possibly the most obvious way they could. Scorpius raised his eyebrows and smirked at me. Albus turned back and winked in a meaningful way. I picked my book up and whacked him round the head. Hard.

"You're not pulling a prank on Scorp," I frowned.

"What? We've been planning it for ages now!" Louis looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Go plan a prank on someone else then."

I marched back to my table, where Serena was sitting and pretending to be absorbed in her work. She nudged me and pointed at Scorpius. When I looked up, he winked at me. I grinned to myself as he turned around, pretending that I didn't see anything when Serena asked.


	9. Bridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Bridge<em>

"Here... No, a bit more to the left... bit more... nearly... perfect!" I clapped my hands together in delight.

Roxanne rolled her eyes as she positioned the rock she was holding. A rock, you ask? Well, I was currently in the middle of a project - while most of the school were off in Hogsmeade, me and Roxanne had a very important job to see to.

"We haven't got the right setting," Roxanne walked to the end of the bridge, stretching her arm out to see how far it had been.

"This is close enough," I stared off into the distance, wondering what it had been like.

What were we doing? We were attempting to see what the war had been like in 1998. This was the bridge were Neville had gone through with an act of courage, the bridge were the trolls had walked across to get to the main battlefield, the bridge where Harry, Ron and Hermione had been standing for one of their very last moments of Hogwarts. And I wanted to relive those moments - well, not in that sense.

"You know, I bet it looks a bit strange to some first year looking out the window and seeing us laying rocks everywhere," Roxanne shook her head fondly, sitting cross legged near the centre of the bridge and looking through the railings and down into the lake.

"Oh never mind... This place should be made a monument. This very bridge," I joined Roxanne on the floor, searching the murky waters in case the Giant Squid happened to make an appearance.

"Yeah, it should. But I'm not petitioning with you; the last time that happened, we were both in detention for making second years cry."

"Merlin, it was only a petition. And we had to put some pressure on them, or they would have ignored us and we wouldn't have gotten anywhere!"

Roxanne and I watched as the sun was slowly setting, knowing that the third years and above would be arriving back at school soon enough. I turned and looked at the scattered rocks that we'd been laying all afternoon.

"We have to clear that up now."


	10. Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Letter<em>

I looked up at the herd of owls swooping over everyone eating their breakfast, looking out for my tawny owl - Hooter. Not that I ever received many letters, but it would be nice to get one once in a while. I sighed as I couldn't pick him out as there was too many owls and went back to eating my toast.

"Expecting something?" Serena asked, buttering her slice of toast and trying not to look too interested.

"Not really," I shrugged, tearing the crusts off of my toast in a bored fashion.

There was a screech and a lot of flapping of wings, causing a gaggle of fourth year girls to squeal and jump up, waving their arms above their head. I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw Hooter and three over owls approaching me, each holding a letter. Serena ducked as they flew dangerously close to us, and even I had the sense to move out of the way before they met me face on.

"Hooter!" I exclaimed, beaming as the owl landed on the breakfast table in front of me and stuck his leg out for me to take the letter attached.

I ripped the letter open, trying not to look too desperate to get it read.

**_Dear Lucy,_**

**_Meet me in the courtyard at 9 tonight._**

Nobody had signed it off, so I turned it over in my hands and looked for a clue, a hint of any sort, as to who it could be from. The other three owls were looking at me with wide eyes. As I opened each letter, the message was the same on every one. Someone was persistent. Serena watched me with curious eyes, glancing at the nearest letter.

"Who are they from?" She asked.

"I have no idea. But I can't go tonight, I have Quidditch practice."

"You're going to let your life be run by Quidditch?"

"Well, no-"

"Then take a chance and go and see who wrote it."

"Serena, however much I wish it was, I don't think this will be a secret admirer writing to me. I recognize the handwriting."

We both turned to see a furious Rose Weasley turned red in the face as she rested her glare upon me. There was an awkward silence along the stretch of the Gryffindor table before Serena burst into laughter.


	11. Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Sorrow<em>

It was awfully quiet that Saturday morning as I walked around Hogwarts. I hadn't wanted to go to Hogsmeade that morning, so I'd settled on staying in. All of my cousins had thought I'd lost it, but I preferred the company of myself. Deciding that it was a bit too eery up at the castle, I headed into the grounds and near the greenhouses. It was warm outside, so I sat down on a patch of merely damp grass under an oak tree and opened the book I had brought with me.

"Lucy?" A soft voice drifted up from beside me.

I turned to see Scorpius standing not far away. He was quieter than usual, and his eyes seemed a little red around the edges. I patted the space on the grass next to me and he came and sat down as I closed my book and placed it beside me.

"What's up, Scorp?" I asked.

"I... I got a letter from my father today," Scorpius mumbled, barely audiable.

"What did it say?"

"My grandfather passed away last night."

An awkward silence filled a space of around five minutes, before I reached out and patted Scorpius' hand. He smiled weakly, perhaps glad to have gotten it off of his chest at last. I remembered the time when he had comforted me earlier that year, and reached out to rest my head on his shoulder in a comforting way. Scorpius had always been my best friend, and I wasn't going to ruin it by telling him now about my ridiculous little crush.

"Are you feeling alright?" I whispered, comfortable with the lack of noise.

"I guess I feel better now. I just wanted to tell someone," Scorpius rested his head on top of mine.

"Were you close to your grandfather?"

"Very," Scorpius smiled as he reminisced. "He used to take me out all the time, and he and dad were inseperable too. I feel awful for my grandma... I don't know how she's coping."

"He sounded like a lovely man. An honour to have in your family. I'm sure your grandma will be fine, everyone adjusts in their own time."

"You're right. You know Lucy, have you ever considered becoming an Agony Aunt?"

"I can't say I have."

"Well, you should. You give the best advice out there."

I laughed slightly, and even Scorpius seemed to smile.


	12. Hit By An Object

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Hit By An Object<em>

"DAD!" I screeched up the stairs, clutching the back of my head as I felt the impact of Molly's shoe.

There were frantic footsteps and my dad appeared at the bottom of the stairs, tie loose and shirt sleeves rolled up, looking very stressed indeed. He took in the scene and sighed.

"What did she do this time?" Dad raised his eyebrows at Molly, who looked extremely furious.

"She dropped a dungbomb!" Molly yelled, taking off her other shoe and making to throw it at me again.

"No, I didn't! It's not my fault you can't own up to your own farts!" I snapped.

Dad took in a whiff of the hair and then blanched. He took the shoe from Molly's hand. The kitchen door open and mum appeared, looking very weary indeed. She raised her eyebrows at Molly and then scrunched her nose up at the stench.

"Lucy, you really need to stop provoking your sister," Dad warned me.

"What? Why do I always get the blame? Just because Molly is your perfect daughter and I'm not! If you hadn't noticed, you'll see that Molly was the one lunging shoes at my head!" I had the argument all ready and planned in my head, knowing that the tables would turn on me.

"It's not that Lucy, it's just that you do seem to bring out the worst in your sister," Dad was now massaging his head, as if trying to block out the constant arguing of his two daughters.

Mum came and slipped an arm around me in what she probably thought was a comforting way.

"Why don't you go up to your room, Lucy, dear? Stay out of the way of your sister," She suggested.

I nodded sullenly and grouched up to my room, slumping on the bed. Molly passed by my open door roughly ten minutes later, a smirk on her face. The second I saw her, I grabbed a shoe from near my bed and threw it at her. It smacked her hard in the face, and then who was smirking? You guessed. Me.


	13. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Waiting<em>

The Weasley/Potter clan are not patient, to say at the least. We were sitting in the pews at the church, swivelling around in our seats every so often to check the time or start up a conversation or to, our favourite, complain. We'd been waiting an hour now! All of us were sitting at the front, along with our older relatives. However, they were much more calmer and easy going, sitting and talking happily to their neighbour. I knelt up on the pew, leaning across the aisle (I was at the very end, closest to the aisle, on the left front row) to talk to Albus.

"How much longer do you think?" I asked.

"Ugh, I don't know," Albus leant his head back. "She's taking ages! Why do girls take so long to get ready?"

"We don't. Not all the time."

"Hmph."

I turned back in my seat and rolled my eyes. Typical stereotype from Al. All of a sudden, the wedding march started up. Everyone around us stood, so we took this as the cue to also stand. We all turned and peered down the aisle. Victoire looked absolutely beautiul in a white fairy-like dress. She grinned at me as she passed. Dominique, her only bridesmaid, slipping into the seat next to me and leant close to whisper in my ear.

"She overslept."

Well, that explained absolutely everything. Trust Victoire to be the one to oversleep on her very own wedding day. We all sat back down again, and I felt myself nodding off during the vowels. Merlin, this was boring! I decided that I'd get married by Elvis in Vegas. A nice short ceremony. There was a round of applause which caused me to snap out of my daydream, and Victoire had officially become Mrs Lupin. She leant forward to kiss Teddy, and I saw lots of people were crying now. Was I supposed to cry? Albus looked as bored as ever, scratching his nose and trying to stifle a large yawn. Victoire broke away from Teddy and everyone headed off to the after party. I went over to Vic and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations," I beamed up at her.

"Aw, thank you Luce. It'll be you next!" She grinned back and slipped her arm around me as we made our way out of the church doors.

"What? No way! I'm only 16!"

"And I'm only 18."

It was true - Victoire had decided to get married very young. But this was because she and Teddy wanted to travel the world together.

"How long will you be away from home?" I asked.

"A few years perhaps," Victoire shrugged.

"You'll write, won't you?"

"Of course I will."

Yet again, the Weasley/Potter children would be waiting a long time for their eldest cousin to return back to them. And that could never be a good thing when it came down to the most impatient children in existence.


	14. Will somebody please tell me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#"Will somebody please tell me what is going on?"<em>

It was that time of year again - the Quidditch World Cup final! The match was between Ireland and Bulgaria, something that sparked many memories for our fathers and uncles. Our group was made up of Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, James, Albus, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, dad, Uncle George, Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry and me. Roxanne and I were the only girls who had wanted to come, so it was hard due to the fact everything was so rowdy hanging around with all the boys. We often went off by ourselves. We'd been camping here for a week, at the pitch, and finally the match was going to start. Everyone was heading down in crowds towards the Quidditch pitch, full of excitement.

"I've never experienced anything like it," Roxanne breathed, awed by the gaggles of people.

"It's pretty amazing," I agreed.

Dad made sure to keep ahold of me so I wouldn't get lost, keeping a firm hand on my shoulder at all times. We got to our seats, which were very good in the premium box might I add, and leant over the edge to watch the Quidditch teams getting arranged.

"This is insane. Who are you supporting?" I asked.

"Ireland, of course. And you? You're supporting Ireland, aren't you?" I nodded in reply to Roxanne's question.

There was a mumble going round the premium box, and I noticed that Uncle Ron, who was sitting behind me, looked a little bit put off. He grimaced as a bulky man with dark hair sat beside him.

"Viktor Krum," Roxanne whispered in my hair.

We both bit back laughs, which was apparently what everyone else was trying to do. Krum launched into conversation with Uncle Ron asking lots of questions about Aunt Hermione. Ron pursed his lips, giving him brief answers and looking like he'd pulled the short straw.

"Luce, you'll want to take a look at this - the Quidditch teams always go to town on their mascots. It looks like Bulgaria has the Veelas again," Dad shook his head, closing his eyes.

All of my uncles were doing the same, but I couldn't understand why. They didn't do that with Vic, Dom or Louis. As I turned back to watch the Veela performance, I noticed that only me, Roxanne and Louis had our eyes opened. Hmm... Oh, I was corrected. James had his eyes open too and he was leaning dangerously close over the edge of the box.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" I demanded, tugging James back so he wouldn't jump to his death.

The performance finished and everyone opened their eyes, chuckling slightly. James looked fairly bemused. Merlin, that had to be the best part of the whole match seeing as the teams drew.


	15. You Don't Have to Leave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#"You don't have to leave." "Yes, I do."<em>

Molly flung her possessions into her suitcase without even looking at what she was doing. I pursed my lips to hold back the threatening tears. She looked up and gave me a weak smile, clearly not wanting me to burst into tears and give anything away.

"Where are you going to go? What about school?" I demanded, wincing as my voice cracked.

"I don't know... Just far away. And I'll get a job as a waitress in a pub or something... Easy as," Molly shrugged.

I rolled off of my bed and looked at hers next to mine. Who was going to comfort me in the night when I had a nightmare? Not Molly. Who was going to give me advice on boys and school? Not Molly. Who was going to protect me? Not Molly. I was alone in the world. Sixteen seemed like such a young age to run away, and I didn't want it to my big sister who was getting caught up in it.

"Can't I come with you?" I mumbled.

"No! No way! I'm not risking you getting hurt. I promise I'll write," Molly shook her head, closing her suitcase.

"You don't have to leave."

"Yes, I do."

Without a word shared between us, Molly strode across the room and pulled me in for a tight hug. As quickly as she'd been there, she was gone. I watched as she slipped out of the window, using the drain pipe as support to climb down the side of the house.

"I love you," I whispered, mainly to myself.

It was dark outside, so I couldn't see whether Molly had gotten away or not. I slumped back down on my bed and hugged the white toy rabbit Molly had gotten me for my seventh birthday. I listened out for the giveaway footsteps of my parents. Nothing. Assured that Molly was safe and free now, I laid down and cried myself to sleep.


	16. Duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Duel<em>

I had always been the best dueller out of the Weasley/Potter grandchildren. No one expected it from little meek Lucy Weasley, but it was a hidden trait alright. It was an advantage when it came to school, because I always seemed to be getting bullied. I had no idea why. Dressed and ready, I rushed out of the Gryffindor common room and down the stairs to breakfast. At this time of the morning, it was pretty packed seeing as I'd overslept. Oops.

"Luce! Your jumper's on backwards!" My cousin, Hugo, called out from the Gryffindor table.

Groaning, I slipped into the seat next to him and reached over to grab some bacon. He chuckled as I completed the multi-task of turning my sweater round and munching on some bacon.

"Overslept again?" He asked.

"Yup, you guessed it. Nobody ever wakes me up on time. Typical!" I shook my head, taking a slice of buttered toast.

Hugo grinned before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned round to see Tiara Anderson from Slytherin house. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't agree with house hate and no one really did these days, but Tiara had basically formed a 'Let's Bully Lucy Weasley' club, made up of about 30 or so of her fellow Slytherins. Yeah, you could say I didn't get along with the girl. Hugo looked petrified as he turned and saw her standing there.

"Tiara," I greeted with a bob of the head, not wanting to be too rude and have her hex me first thing in the morning.

"Thanks, Weasel," Tiara showed her fangs as she reached out and snatched the slice of toast out of my hand.

"There's no need to be rude," The anger had been bubbling up inside me for quite some time now, you couldn't blame me.

Tiara snorted and I watched her hand rest on her wand pocket. Before she could say another word, I got up and pulled my wand out, pointing it at her head. She stared at me with wide eyes, backing away slightly.

"Not so big now, are you?" I snapped, advancing on her.

Every head in the Great Hall turned to stare at us, and I felt Hugo tugging me back by my jumper, but I ignored him. Suddenly, Tiara let out a short laugh. She rested her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at me. Quite a brave action to do if someone was standing there threatening you, really.

"You're so dumb you probably don't even know how to perform Lumos," She announced clearly for everyone to see.

Laughs echoed in the hall and I could see all my cousins looking as if they were about to leap from their seats. Where were the professors, you ask? They were already at lessons, and it wasn't a shock at all that most kids had stayed behind to witness the duel that was about to happen.

"I think you should take that back," I mumbled, so only Tiara, and possible Hugo, could hear.

"Why should I?" Tiara sneered.

"Because otherwise I'll hex you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"Go on then. I dare you."

"_Levicorpus_."

With a flick of my wand, Tiara was hanging upside down. Everyone gaped at me. I smirked and left the Great Hall, also leaving the Slytherin girl hanging in my tracks. A detention would be worth the while.


	17. Howling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Howling<em>

"Teddy..." Victoire warned, taking in the expressions of her younger siblings and cousins.

This included me. It was during the summer holidays and everyone was gathered round at The Burrow. The adults were inside having a night cap and Teddy, Victoire's boyfriend, had offered to tell us a ghost story. We were all outside in the dark; the only light was the Lumos spell coming from Teddy's wand, and the light was illuminated on his face. Everyone was staring at him with horror. I was only thirteen, and this was pretty damn scary.

"What? They're loving this!" Teddy grinned in the dark, and then turned back to us.

Lily flinched, regretting jumping down to sit the nearest to him.

"The werewolf let out a bloodthirsty howl," Teddy mimicked the howling noise, and a few nervous giggles broke out around the circle.

That all stopped though, when something else howled in the distance. All of our heads whipped towards the forest and I jumped up, pointing my wand at the trees and trying to force my hand not to shake like jelly.

"What was that?" Rose whispered, getting up and clinging onto my free arm.

I could feel her trembling beside me. Even Teddy looked slightly worried now. Him and Victoire walked nearest to the trees, searching the shadows. The rest of us huddled together in a tight semi-circle, shivering. But not because of the cold. Another howl.

"This isn't funny, Teddy!" Roxanne called out to him, sounding close to tears.

Yet again. Was there a real werewolf here? Was it going to come and get us all? Teddy and Victoire were dangerously close now. Suddenly, something jumped from the trees and Teddy was pulled in. Victoire let off a high-pitched scream. We all froze. Except James. James ran inside to get the adults. He came back out empty-handed.

"None of them are in there! What if the werewolf has already got them?" His eyes were wide and frantic.

"I... Victoire?" I peered out to my older cousin to see her hunched over.

She lifted her head up and I saw that she was laughing. Actually laughing. Her boyfriend had just been taken by a werewolf! All of a sudden, our parents and elders emerged from the trees, along with Teddy. They were all laughing. I rolled my eyes - however much I hated to admit it, that had been a good practical joke. It put James' pranks to shame.


	18. Excited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Excited<em>

"My first time at Hogwarts! It's going to be the best, I'm going to have the most amazing time ever! I'm so excited!" I babbled on as my father and I walked towards Platform 9 and 3/4.

We ran through the wall, spotting mum and Molly standing not far away, rummaging through Molly's trunk. I grinned as I spotted the gleaming red Hogwarts Express. At last! After waiting my whole life, I was finally able to go up to Hogwarts myself! I'd heard so many stories and I couldn't wait to make my own. Lucy Weasley was going to make her mark.

"Now, you have a fantastic time, Lucy! Watch out for your little sister, Molly!" Mum had finished her lecture and had now moved onto Molly.

Molly looked at me with obvious distaste, reluctantly agreeing to keep an eye out for me.

"And sit with on the train!" Mum raised her eyebrows sternly.

"Oh, mum!" Molly groaned. "I promised I'd sit with my friends. Anyway, Rose and Al are going up this year, so she can sit with them, can't she?"

"I'm fine with that," I interjected, not wanting to get Molly in trouble.

My mum pulled me in for one last hug before passing me onto my father. He gave me a strict expression, looking me up and down and checking that my uniform was neat and tidy. Why they had made me put it on at this time, I really didn't know.

"No pranking with your older cousins," Dad warned; yeah right, like I wasn't going to do that.

I nodded and smiled at my parents one last time before getting on the train. Rose and Albus were sitting in a compartment by themselves when I joined them. We sat in tension, staring out of the window and waiting for the Hogwarts castle to come into view. After a while, a boy called Scorpius Malfoy joined us. We all shared out Chocolate Frogs and chatted happily as we waited on the train.

"Are you excited?" Scorpius asked me, smiling.

"More than anything! What about you?" I grinned back at him.

"Really excited."


	19. First Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#First Time<em>

I sat under the tree in silence, staring out at the Black Lake. Students milled around on their free weekend, laughing and talking. I just sat by myself, acting as unsociable as they came. After roughly an hour of the way I meant to go on, a shadow hovered over me. I looked up and smiled slightly at Scorpius, shifting over so he could sit down next to me. He picked up the book I'd been reading previously.

"_Hogwarts: A History_. Haven't you read this a thousand times?" He smirked in that charming way which made all the girls swoon; he'd mastered his flirtatious ways to a pin point for a fifth year.

"Yeah, well, it's a good book," I smiled slightly, taking the book back and tucking it in my bag.

Scorpius leant against the tree trunk, examining me with his cool grey eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed slightly as the warm sun beat against them. All of a sudden, I felt a warm hand cup my cheek. I opened one eye and raised my eyebrows at Scorpius.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me, still smirking in that annoying way.

It wasn't making me melt, I can assure you. I always managed to keep a cool posture around him unlike so many others, but now I felt my exterior crumbling slightly. He must have realized, because this only made him smirk wider.

"Nope, I just like peace and quiet," I shrugged, brushing his hand away.

He didn't give up easily, I granted him that. Scorpius slipped his arm around my shoulder instead, pulling me in close. Best friends were allowed to do that, right? I snuggled against him and looked back up at the castle. I could never be with Scorpius anyway - he had a new girl every week and threw them away like dirty tissues. The Hogwarts Heartbreaker. Yet for some reason, I got along with him so well he could have been one of my many cousins. Feeling more relaxed, I closed my eyes again and stifled a yawn.

"Just like Sleeping Beauty, eh?" Scorpius chuckled, referring to my favourite Muggle fairytale.

"I guess so," I mumbled back in response.

"You're my very own Sleeping Beauty," He mused.

"Haven't you got some girlfriend to pester?"

"Nope. I haven't been in a relationship for a whole week. Proud of me?"

"Haha, very funny."

I couldn't believe it if truth be told. Then that's when it happened; Scorpius' lips crushed down on mine and I was awoken from my slumer. It was my first kiss. And it was a pretty good kiss, I'd grant Scorpius that one. When it was done, we both opened our eyes. I was shocked, but Scorpius looked rather pleased with himself as he went back to leaning against the tree as if nothing had happened.


	20. Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Anger<em>

"He lied to me and he used me!" Rose fumed, tearing our dormitory apart as she went.

I lay on my bed, flicking through the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_. I'd let my cousin rant for a bit before I gave her my best agony aunt advice. As I looked up, I saw that Rose had gotten ahold of a picture of her, me, Albus and Scorpius over the summer holidays and was attempting to rip Scorpius out of it.

"Woah, woah, Rose! Calm down and think this through first! What happened?" I frowned, realizing I didn't know the full story.

"I was out on a walk... And... And I saw Scorpius kissing some girl!" Rose wailed.

"Rose... You weren't even going out with him. You're just friends," I reminded her.

This only seemed to Rose wind up more. She tore the photo right in half and chucked it in the bin. Poor girl must have been having hallucinations. Or she was just really, really obssessed. I closed my copy of the magazine and pulled myself off of the bed, going to sit next to Rose. I smoothed donw her hair and soothed her in silence.

"Rosie... You can't expect him not to kiss other girls just because you have some secret crush that you haven't done anything about," I told her; well, it wasn't really that secret - the whole school, probably even Scorpius, knew about Rose's little fantasy.

"But it's not fair! He's your best friend, can't you talk to him?" Rose pleaded.

"What? No... No, I can't do that. It's your job to do, not mine."

Rose got up, angry tears falling down her cheeks. With one glare in my direction, she took off down the stairs of the dormitory, slamming the door behind in anger. I couldn't help but smile slightly as I followed her out, hoping she wouldn't do anything drastic. Albus raised his eyebrows at me as I walked in Rose's wake, motioning at our furious cousin. She had moved on to tearing up the sofa cushions. Everyone in the common room was staring at her.

"She's in denial," I shrugged, joining Albus, Hugo and James near the bottom of the staircase.

"Why?" Hugo frowned.

"She saw some girl kissing Scorpius."

"Ahh..." The three boys chorused.

We all watched Rose as she started throwing the cushion remains in the fire. She dealt with anger pretty well, actually, considering she had the Weasley temper.


	21. I Can't Stay Away From You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#<em>_"I hate you, but I can't stay away from you. What is this power you have over me?"_

"Albus, if one more word like that escapes from your mouth, I'll have to beat you up," I glared at my cousin.

Albus quickly shut up, turning back to the book he was reading. We were sat in the Great Hall at dinner. Except we weren't eating dinner. We were completing overdue homework otherwise we would get a detention from Professor McGonagall. Not wise, seeing as she was also my head of house.

"I'm just saying," Albus muttered.

"Yeah, well, stop saying."

Before we'd come to dinner, Scorpius had been with us. Of course, it had been awkward ever since the argument I had with him which caused us to break our friendships. I sure knew how to hold a grudge for a twelve year old. Well, Scorpius and Albus were just about the closest of friends, and Al was trying to get me to bond back with Malfoy, but I just wasn't having it.

"Have you got the answer to question six?" Albus peered over at my work.

"Al, tell McGonagall I felt sick and had to go to bed. I'll hand the homework in tomorrow," I stood up abruptly, collecting my scattered papers.

Al stared up at me, wondering what had brought this random sickness on, but nodded anyway and went back to his work. I headed off to the Gryffindor common room, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I turned round, knowing it was _him_.

"Oh come on, Lucy. I told you I was sorry!" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right."

There was an awkward silence between us. I couldn't take my eyes off of him for some reason.

"I hate you, but I can't stay away from you. What is this power you have over me?" Scorpius joked.

"You hate me?" I gasped, offended.

"No, no, it was just a joke!" Scorpius quickly amended his words.

I rolled my eyes. Scorpius gave me his puppy dog eyes. No one could resist that face. Dinner would be over soon - did I want to be caught talking to scum like Malfoy or not? One more look in those eyes and...

"Alright, fine, I forgive you! Last warning, Malfoy."


	22. Forbidden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Forbidden <em>

Roxanne gulped as she stared at the dark forest. She turned back to me and gave me a wide eyed expression. I shrugged and then looked back to see the caretaker, Filch, looking positively over the moon. This detention was barbaric. How was this created from us accidentally being out of bed after curfew?

"What do we have to do then?" I wrinkled my nose in distaste, pulling my cloak tighter around me as the cold winds whipped about my hair.

"You're collecting the Unicorn hair tail from brambles and the sorts," Filch wheezed.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"No, I'll wait here."

"Isn't Hagrid?"

"He's off sick at the moment."

I pursed my lips, taking my wand out and casting a quick Lumos spell so I would be able to see my way through. Roxanne did the same, and we both headed off into the Forbidden Forest. Wow... It sure was dark in here. I ranted in my head about how awful this was a detention and how it should be banned. We could die out here alone! Roxanne was practically trembling beside me. I reached over and squeezed her hand.

"It's not that bad," I reassured her, plucking a clump of Unicorn hair from a jagged branch.

"No wonder you're in Gryffindor, you're as brave as they come Luce! But me? I would be better off in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," Roxanne shuddered, holding her wand aloft so we wouldn't trip over any stray tree roots.

"You do belong in Gryffindor Roxy, you've done lots of brave things! Like, do you remember the time when you saved Rose from drowning in the Black Lake? That was pretty brave. And when you continued to ride your broom even though you'd been hit in the head with a Bludger and you were about to pass out just so you could win the Gryffindor house cup? You're just as brave as anyone."

Roxanne shot me a grateful smile and we continued Unicorn hair plucking in silence. From then on, the Forbidden Forest became our meeting place. It wasn't so scary after all.


	23. Lust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Lust<em>

I stared at him, practically drooling. He was just so handsome... And fit... Very fit...

"I see the lust in your eyes," A voice snapped me out of my daydream.

Since when had Dominique been here? Dom sat across from me in the library, her head rested in her hands. She smirked as I met her eye and then gestured towards Scorpius Malfoy. I blushed the famous Weasley red and hid my face behind my book, pretending to be particularly interested in Wolfsbane potion, which I already knew about.

"Well? You fancy him, don't you?" Dominique prodded. "I wouldn't, though. Not only have you got the most overprotective cousins ever who would threaten him like crazy, but also he's with a new girl every week. He's a player, Luce. You don't want to get mixed up with one of those."

I could understand what Dom was saying, but I rolled my eyes all the same. Who was she to judge? She was probably the biggest female player Hogwarts had ever seen. What with being part Veela, she could get any boy with a click of her fingers. I was jealous of Dominique, of course! Who wasn't? She was beautiful, friendly, smart - she had everything. Every girl wanted to be her, and every boy wanted to be with her. I was one of those girls.

"Are you studiously ignoring me?" Dom asked, opening her _Witch Weekly _magazine and propping it behind her Potions book so it looked like she was studying for her N.E.W.T.s.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just trying to work," I shrugged.

"But you can't work with him distracting you, can you?"

I shook my head. What? It was very true. Scorpius was merely flicking through a book he'd picked up, yet this was enough to make me fall head over heels. Dominique cleared her throat to get my wandering attention once again.

"Why don't you ask him out?" She demanded.

"What? I can't do that! Don't be so silly, Dom. We're best friends, and what if he said no? It would ruin our friendship," I stated it as if it was obvious.

Dominique examined her bubblegum pink polished nails. Scorpius met my eye and winked. I just about melted in my seat. Once again, Dominique said that she could see the lust in my eyes. I didn't care - every sneaky look at him was worth it.


	24. Notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Notes<em>

I was always a very paranoid person, but at that particular moment in time, I felt that I was being watched. A lurking feeling. Creeping up on me. I sat on a patch of grass under a beech tree outside of Hogwarts, looking into the choppy waters of the Black Lake. While everyone else was inside huddling away from the cold, I was out in the middle of it, embracing it. I couldn't stand the hot weather unlike so many others, and the sharp winds were a real treat for me. Reluctantly, I pulled out my notes from Potions and examined them.

"So this is you're hiding place," The voice was immediately recognizable; dear old Rose had come to find me.

She sat down next to me and took her notes out. We compared our notes in silence, only the sound of the whippy breeze and our breathing breaking the ice.

"Do you come here a lot then?" Rose finally asked.

"Usually when the weather is like this. Gives me time to think," I shrugged.

"I always wondered where you disappeared off to. While everyone else in our family is grouped around the fire, you're sat out here freezing. I hate the cold," Rose shivered, as if to prove her point.

"Why did you come out here then?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Go on."

"Will you ask Scorpius if he likes me?"

I rolled my eyes; Rose was always having me carry out chores to her longtime crush just because I was one of his best friends. Why couldn't she have asked Albus? I scanned Rose's Potions notes once more before standing up.

"Look, Rose, I don't want to be rude, but this is getting quite annoying," I took off up towards the castle.

"I'll let you copy my Potions notes for a week!"

Merlin... What an offer. Rose knew how much I wanted to stay apart of Slug Club. I pursed my lips, ashamed that I could let Rose win each time. Rose grinned and started to walk beside me, slinging an arm around my shoulders and launching into her game plan of how to snatch Scorpius.


	25. A Chase Scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#A Chase Scene<em>

"I swear to Merlin, if all of this goes wrong, it's on your head!" I whispered, clutching onto Louis' hand.

He attempted to give me a reassuring smile; it looked a little bit too forced for my liking. My breathing was coming out heavily and I didn't know what to do at that moment in time. Louis was pretty much in the same situation. His hand was clammy with sweat and I could feel my grip sliding. Where was everyone else? Where were the rest of our cousins? I prayed they hadn't landed themselves in any trouble. What happened, you ask? Dolores Umbridge happened, that's what. And now we had managed to find ourselves end up in the Department of Mysteries on the run for her. Me, Louis, Albus, James, Roxanne and Rose. Sounds familiar, doesn't it? We'd all split up and I happened to bump into Louis along the way - a great relief. But now that relief was fading.

"What are we supposed to do?" I hissed, crouching down and dragging Louis with me.

"Run?" Louis suggested.

"But we can't leave the others!"

There was a flash of green and Louis pulled me behind a shelf of prophecies. I reached inside the back of my jeans pocket with my free hand for my wand and pulled it out, holding it out in front of me in case Umbridge or any of her assisstants rounded in on us.

"Run sounds quite good actually," I relented.

Louis seized my hand once more and pulled me up, dashing out from behind the prophecies. Flashes of green and red light were illuminating everywhere and bouncing back off of the crystal balls, smashing them and sending shards flying out in the air. We ducked as much as we could, but it wasn't enough to stop the few odd shards that cut my bare arms. Almost there... Almost there...

"Lucy!" Suddenly James was reaching a hand out to me.

I grabbed on and there was a whirling sensation. A Portkey? We were in an area in Hogsmeade. How strange we must have looked. But this wasn't the end of it, oh no. Umbridge's crew had had the same idea. And now it was time to bring on a chase.


	26. Without a Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#"I've spent years waiting for you and now you want to leave me. I won't let you go without a fight!"<em>

Life was good. I was a trainee Healer at 's, I had a nice new apartment, I was still close with my friends and family, and I had graduated Hogwarts with top marks. Life was better than good in fact. It was great. I let myself into my flat late that night after coming back from work, yawning widely as I closed the door behind me. Ready to fall asleep right there, I dumped my bag on the couch and got ready to sink down too. That's when I noticed the white square card on my doormat. I picked it up and flipped it over to read it.

**_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy & Rose Nymphadora Weasley_**

**_would like to invite you, Lucy Weasley,_**

**_to their wedding on the 28th August at The Burrow._**

**_They hope you can make it!_**

**_Best wishes._**

I couldn't believe my eyes. After reading the invitation a few times over, i had to accept that this was the truth. Everything was a whirlwind from then. I broke down in tears, suddenly wide awake. How could he do that to me? How could _she _do that to me? My good week suddenly didn't seem too good.

* * *

><p>The Burrow looked as festive as ever, all ready for Rose and Scorpius' wedding. I straightened out my floaty knee-length pale pink dress and put on a brave face before marching into the marquee. Friends and family were gathered. I saw lots of my cousins chatting at the top of the aisle, waiting for the wedding to proceed. They caught my eye and shared a guilty look.<p>

"Hi," I barely acknowledged them as I scanned the room for the groom.

"How are you, Lucy?" Dominique asked sympathetically.

"Fine. Why shouldn't I be?" My answer sounded short, snappy and so un-fine even to me.

Dominique winced. I sighed and then quickly slid into my seat as I heard the wedding march crank up. Rose looked beautiful. Scorpius looked handsome. I looked tense. Everyone else looked pleased. That's when the words came out; 'if anyone here has a reason to why these two shouldn't be married, speak now.' Last chance. Should I? Shouldn't I?

"I've spent years waiting for you and now you want to leave me! I won't let you go without a fight!" I stood up before anyone could stop me, looking directly into Scorpius' eyes.


	27. Stay Away!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#"Just stay away from me! Never come near me again!"<em>

"Lucy, I'm so sorry..." Mum rested a comforting hand on my shoulder; but I shook it off.

Mum, dad, Molly and I were all gathered in the living room when mum had announced her news. She was leaving dad for another man. She was leaving Molly. She was leaving _me_. Everyone had said that her being a Muggle would have its disadvantages and that she'd crack soon, but I didn't think so soon. Dad looked at his clenched hands in despair and Molly had tears welling in her eyes.

"Why don't you love us anymore? It's not our fault we're magic! Just because you don't approve of magic, means you don't even want your own daughters. Never once have I heard you say that you loved me," The words flowed frm my mouth as if I had planned them beforehand.

"Oh, Lucy, you know it's not like that," Mum snapped.

She reached out again, slipping an arm around my shoulder. I stood up so fast that she almost toppled out of her chair.

"Just stay away from me! Never come near me again!" I yelled those last words before I rushed off and locked myself in my room.

Mum stayed true to her word; she never crossed paths with me again. I never saw her after that night. My last memory of her was me rejecting her. She didn't call, she didn't write. No one heard anything. Sometimes I sit in my room and wondered what it would have been like if she hadn't left us. Our life would be very different for sure. When she left, dad had to work harder, me and Molly found ourselves being passed around our grandparents, uncles and aunts a lot because he couldn't look after us and work at the same time and people would gossip about the 'Audrey Scandal' behind her backs. What would it have been like if I'd not rejected her? Perhaps I'd still see her on weekends like a normal divorce couple worked it out. Maybe we'd be in contact. Sometimes I think that rejected my mother was the biggest mistake in my life. I regret every moment without my mother.


	28. I'm Tired Of Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#"I'm tired of fighting, of talking, of thinking. I'm tired of everything." "Are you tired of me?" "You're the reason why. It's you that I can't stop thinking and talking about. It's my love for you that I can't stop fighting. It's you, it's always you and it always will be you."<em>

Turning slowly red with fury, I hid my face behind my hands and intended to stay that way for a while yet. He poked me with his quill. He nudged me. He tapped me every five seconds. He kicked my leg. He tried to physically detatch my face from my hands. But I couldn't bear to look at him.

"I swear, if you've hurt her..." I heard a snippet of a new voice; James?

"What do you mean? I don't know why she's like this!" He snapped back at my cousin.

"Well, why else would she be going into depression?"

"Leave off, Potter, why would I hurt her? She's like a sister to me."

There was a shuffle of footsteps and then I felt breathing on my face. Someone was very close indeed. I prayed to Merlin it wasn't _him _as I opened my eyes. James had his face shoved up close to mine and was examining me like I was in a doctor's surgery.

"You okay, Luce? Want me to beat up Malfoy?" He asked, a hint of eagerness in his tone.

The offer was tempting. I turned to look at Scorpius.

"Can you just give us a moment alone please?" I asked.

"Yeah, Malfoy, off you go," James sneered.

"No, James, I meant can you give me and Scorpius a moment alone?"

"Oh. Oh, right. Yeah... Sure."

James got up and left and Scorpius shifted closer to me. I turned and looked him straight in the eye. Was there something there? An emotion? Guilt? Understanding? Confusion? Or was it the same that I felt?

"I'm tired of fighting, of talking, of thinking. I'm tired of everything."

"Are you tired of me?"

"You're the reason why. It's you that I can't stop thinking and talking about. It's my love for you that I can't stop fighting. It's you, it's always you and it always will be you."

Scorpius looked at me with wide eyes. Did those words really just escape my lips? I looked back at him with shock. Apparently James felt the same as he stumbled through the doorway.


	29. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Acceptance<em>

"Merlin, they're such fruitcakes," Hugo rolled his eyes.

I shot him a disapproving look before turning back to watch the show. Hugo and I were cooped up in the school library catching up on late homework, when two very interesting characters had wandered in. Good friends of the family, but it still fascinated us as to the way they acted.

"Don't be rude, Hugo," I scolded.

"So you're my mother now?" Hugo rolled his eyes again.

He grinned as I shoved him slightly. Then I went back to my work. What on earth was this rubbish? How was I supposed to know the answers to these questions? A shadow lurked over my book. I looked up to see one half of the fruitcake standing there.

"Oh, Lorcan," I gave him a small smile, seeing Hugo stifle a giggle out of the corner of my eye.

"Hello Lucy. How are you? Catching up on homework?" Lorcan Scamander, son to the one and only Luna Lovegood, picked up my homework and examined it. "They're all wrong," He announced.

I pursed my lips and snatched the work back. Hugo was now on full chuckle mode, until Lorcan moved onto him and started corrected his messily scrawled answers. Who did they think they were? Then the second one had popped up. Lorcan's twin, Lysander. I raised my eyebrows at Hugo and he looked just as worried.

"Are we joining Hugo and Lucy, Lorcan?" Lysander asked, but he already sat down without an answer.

Lysander started to splay out all of his work over the top of mine, already indulged and not bothering to acknowledge I had been working there first. Hugo was now being confronted by Lorcan about Wrackspurts and being forced to estimate how many Wrackspurts were in the library at that current moment.

"Uh, I dunno... ten?" Hugo guessed, just to get Lorcan off his back.

"Nope, three thousand and twenty. You're very far off! The most Wrackspurts are in your brain, actually," Lorcan shook his head defiantly.

Three dragging hours later, Hugo and I escaped from the library. He gave me a very unhappy look.

"We just have to accept them for who they are," I shrugged.


	30. Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Mistake<em>

Having a part time job in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes always meant fun. Today it was me, Roxanne and Uncle George working. The rest of our cousins were out with friends or whatever they got up to in the summer holidays. I sat behind the counter in my uncle's joke shop and started to serve the many impatient customers and see to their demands.

"LU!" Roxanne yelled from the back room, poking her head out of the door.

"WHAT?" I called back, ducking as a Fanged Frisbee headed my way.

Well, an adaption of the Fanged Frisbee - this one was even more violent and lethal than the last one. Roxanne stumbled over to me under the weight of many heavily packed boxes.

"What are in those?" I asked.

"There's about 100 red roses in each!" Roxanne frowned.

100 red roses? Who would be ordering 100 red roses for a joke shop? Oh, they must be rigged.

"What do they do, then?"

"Nothing! That's why I brought them out - they seem pretty normal to me, but you're better at magic so you can determine it."

I got my wand out and performed the revealing spell on the roses. No, they really were just normal roses. Hmm... Uncle George popped up behind us and grabbed one of the boxes. We both stared at him.

"Who ordered the roses, dad?" Roxanne demanded.

"Oh, no, they were a mistake!" Uncle George looked very flustered indeed.

Did he have a lady admirer then? Someone who had sent them to him? Or was he intending to send them to someone else? Or were they realy for Angelina, as it was their anniversary in a few weeks time? That had to be the answer...


	31. Prank Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Prank Gone Wrong<em>

"Alright then... She'll be here any second," Fred consulted his watch.

I rolled my eyes as I sat on the couch in front of the common room fire, flicking through my Transfiguration book. It was a bit of a boys night I was intruding in on - Fred, James, Louis, Albus and Hugo were all grouped around the fire too, waiting for their pranking victim to arrive so they could see if their prank had gone well. And I had no one to hang around with tonight, so I was casually sitting with them. I looked up as Victoire barged down the girls dormitory stairs. Was she supposed to have green skin?

"Oh no," James' eyes were wide; and they should have been, knowing what Victoire was like.

Teddy Lupin wandered over to us. He took in one glance of Victoire and burst out laughing. Then the boys joined in. Even I couldn't keep a small smile off of my face. Salty tears brimmed in Victoire's eyes - and I knew why. Not because she had been pranked, because the girls of the Weasley/Potter clan were pranked by the boys all the time! But because Teddy had laughed at her. I shot her a sympathetic look before jumping up and following her up to her dorm as she hurried away.

"You know they were just mucking around, Vic, they do it all the time," I sighed, sitting down on her bed as she started to root through her school books, hoping by some miracle a cure for getting rid of green skin would appear.

"But Teddy laughed at me! What will he think of me now?" Victoire snapped, throwing aside her Potions book, knowing nothing would have popped up in there over night.

"So? Be brave and go out there and show them all you don't care. Teddy likes a headstrong woman."

"I'd say you were right, but usually you aren't."

"Gee, thanks."

Victoire giggled lightly and sat down on her bed next to me. I reached over and patted her on the shoulder.

"You've turned into my mum all of a sudden," Victoire commented.

"You should be the one mothering me! You are older, after all. Well, go on then! Go back down!" I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? For once, I think you may be right. Thanks, Luce."

"Just... Maybe you should put some foundation on first."

"Yeah, good idea."


	32. Drunken Admission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Drunken Admission<em>

"I hate my life," I told the barman.

Considering I was only 17, and you were supposed to be 18 to get into Muggle bars, I'd done a good job. Perhaps this was because I'd knocked back 9 Firewhiskies before I came out and it'd given me a newfound confidence? Most likely. The barman must have been tired of hearing my wailing, because he went out back and didn't reappear. I sighed and went back to the Muggle alcohol I'd been given; it was a shot. It tasted like rotten bananas and I knew I'd have a killer hangover in the morning, but I needed a self-esteem boost right now. I looked around the bar - it was packed full of middle-aged men watching a game on the TV. Is this how Muggles lived their lives? Is this how mum was? I knocked back the shot and then looked at the menu on the wall to see what else I could drink. It was blurry, surprise surprise.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" There was a creak beside me and I assumed someone had obtained the seat there.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Even though I was heavily drunk, my voice didn't seem to slur; to me anyway.

I turned to see Molly sitting there, an worried look on her face. She gently took the shot glass away from me and then followed my gaze to the menu. The fishbowl sounded quite tempting...

"Are you okay?" Molly asked softly.

"Of course I'm okay!" I snapped.

Of course I wasn't okay. And I knew that everybody knew that. Scorpius had just married Rose. There was nothing I could do about it. The first wedding had been put to a stop by my outburst, but within a month the second wedding had been planned. Scorpius or Rose hadn't talked to me since the declaration at the wedding that I loved Scorpius and he shouldn't marry the *beep beep beep beep*. I hadn't been invited to the wedding which had been held today... So I had decided to drown my sorrows. All my cousins had stated how worried they were for me, but I just shook it off and went about my ways. Why should they care? I certainly didn't.

"It didn't go ahead," Molly prodded.

"What didn't go ahead?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"The wedding. Scorpius pulled out last second. No one's seen him since. Rose is in shatters."

"... What?"


	33. A Bad Habit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#A Bad Habit<em>

In a nervous wreck, I chewed the hangnail on my pinky finger. It was a habit which always came up when I was nervous - an awful habit - biting my nails. I just couldn't help it! I needed to find someway to vent my nerves. The door opened and I removed my hand away from my mouth and looked up at Professor McGonagall.

"Is she alright?" I demanded.

"Well, your sister does seem to be very clumsy... A bad habit, I'm sure," McGonagall chuckled slightly, so I assumed Molly was okay.

"Am I allowed to see her?"

Professor McGonagall nodded and held the door of the hospital wing open for me. I rushed inside and towards my sisters bed. She looked pale, but due to the fact she was telling Madam Pomfrey exactly how she'd like to have her blankets prepared for tomorrow, I guessed she was feeling a hell of a lot better.

"Molly!" I exclaimed, pulling up a chair next to her bed and sitting down.

"Oh, hiya Lucy. Did you bring any chocolates or anything? I'm starving," Yep, Molly was a lot better.

I rolled my eyes and then took in the injuries. Not as bad as I thought - a few cuts on her arms and legs which looked like they might scar, but all the blood had been wiped off. Thank Merlin, or else I may have fainted. What had happened, you ask? Molly had been riding her broom during a Quidditch match, and one of the Slytherin Beaters had slammed into her so hard that she'd fallen from a _very _high point and no one had been able to stop the pressure of the downfall. But by this point, Molly was used to landing herself into a lot of accidetns. Her clumsiness was indeed a bad habit. Molly looked me over and then took in the state of my nails.

"How do you expect me to paint them now?"


	34. I am not a prize to be won!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#"I am not a prize to be won!"<em>

Here we go again - non stop arguing. I sat back and opened my Herbology text book, flicking through it for a bit of light reading, trying to block out the yelling of my two best friends. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Once upon a time they had been the most annoying kids in the school, but they'd matured into handsome young men and were now perhaps among the most popular kids. They were my best friends. We were like the next generation Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I told you she was coming with me to Honeydukes!" Lorcan yelled at his twin brother.

"No, she promised me she would come to The Three Broomsticks!" Lysander shouted back.

I rested the book on my lap and scanned the pages, not really taking anything in. I wasn't aware that I'd made plans with any of them actually - I thought I was going for a nice stroll with Scorpius, my other best friend, when my time wasn't being occupied with Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee.

"I am not a prize to be won!" I suddenly shrieked over the top of the bickering boys, causing them both to look at me with surprise.

"But just tell Lorcan you promised me that you'd come and have a drink!" Lysander demanded.

"Lysander, I told you both that I was going out for a walk with Scorp. Now, why don't you two go out together and get a drink? You are twins after all," I suggested.

They both looked at each other with strong dislike. What was it with these two? Then I spotted my distraction. Lily and Dominique were coming this way, aimlessly chatting and laughing. I grabbed ahold of each of them and pushed them towards the boys.

"Lorcan, this is your new sweet partner, Dominique, and Lysander, this is your drinks partner, Lily. Hope you have a fantastic time!"


	35. I will hurt you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#"I will hurt you if you ever talk to me again."<em>

James shot me the 'puppy dog' eyes look. I just merely glared at him, tucking my feet beneath my body on the couch and staring into the flickering flames of the warm fire.

"Will you ever talk to me again?" James pressed.

I ignored him. My older cousin always had to go interfering in everything. He's the reason I've never had a boyfriend during my time at Hogwarts, the reason that my friends have to meet specific requirements to hang around with me, the reason of all my problems. Scorpius and I had been happily friends for a week - just a week. A week into my first year. And James didn't approve of Scorpius.

"Lucy? Lucy, you can't not talk to me. I'll send an owl to your parents - they wouldn't want you to be rude to your big cousin, would they? Lucy? Look, I was just protecting you from the bad things, no need to get so touchy," James sighed.

"Protecting me?" I muttered, finally speaking.

"Exactly!" James nodded enthusiastically.

"Protecting me from the bad things," I repeated. "How is Scorpius bad, may I ask?"

"He's a Malfoy, and all Malfoy's are bad."

"He's different."

"So? You're my little cousin, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not allowed friends, then?"

James hesitated to answer that one. Surely he wasn't considering whether to say 'no, you're not allowed to have friends during your time at Hogwarts - you must either be a loner or just hang around with your cousins' was he? I could bet you 10 Galleons he was.

"Well..."

"I will hurt you if you ever talk to me again."

With that, I stormed off up to the girls dormitories. It wasn't really childish, was it? It was the most mature thing that could come from my mouth at that precise moment anyway. But I knew James would wangle a way out of me one way or another - plus, I was pretty sure he'd hurt me worse than I could hurt him.


	36. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#Pain<em>

"Ow, ow, ow!" I moaned as I staggered towards the hospital wing.

Trust my luck. Whacked around the head with a broomstick, which I then tripped over and ended up falling down two flights of stairs and spraining, or perhaps even breaking, my ankle. I was in a lot of pain, to say at the least. I stumbled along the corridors, limping along.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Hugo was standing in front of me, a concerned expression on his face.

"Peachy," I replied, my words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, good, I thought you were hurt for a second!"

"Idiot."

"Ouch."

I rolled my eyes and then decided to use Hugo for support to get to the hospital wing. He happily chatted away to me as we walked along at a snails pace, obviously having found a cure for his boredom. I wasn't listening, just nodded in what seemed like the right places. Then, just when I thought things couldn't get much worse, Roxanne flung herself at me from around the corner. The force behind the 'hug' knocked me backwards into a suit of armour, which clattered around the floor and the helmet ended up landing on my foot...

"MERLIN!"

"Oh gosh, are you okay, Luce?" Roxanne stood back to examine me; Hugo was now sorting out his hair in the reflection of the armour.

"Peachy."

"Thank goodness, I thought we'd have to cart you off to 's!"

Off we went again. Roxanne, Hugo and me - with an added foot injury. Roxanne was talking just as much as Hugo. Was that even possible? I'd probably have two burst eardrums by the time we reached the hospital wing. But of course we were going to be slowed down, as here came Albus and Rose. They took one look at me and raised their eyebrows.

"What happened to you?" Albus asked.

"Pain. Pain happened," The answer was sufficient.

"You want us to come with you?" Rose questioned.

Not really, but they'd already joined out group so I didn't have much of a choice, did I? On the way, Albus managed to tread on my bad foot about 10 times and make it a million times worse, but it was the thought that count, wasn't it? I saw the doors to the hospital wing. Hallelujah! Rose swung open the door and **smack. **

"Ouch."


	37. No Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#No Choice<em>

"Do you really think I _asked _to be a wizard?" I could hear dad shouting even from upstairs in my room.

Molly glanced over at me from her bed, placing her copy of _Witch Weekly _aside. She gave me what she probably thought was a comforting smile, but really she looked just as nervous and upset as I felt. I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to block out the yelling.

"It wasn't my choice!"

"I have no care for your stupid wizarding world, I don't need this in my life right now!"

"Did you not listen? I had no choice! What about Molly and Lucy? They're your daughters and they're witches! You can't just walk out and leave them!"

"Watch me."

There was a lot of clattering. I reached over and switched on the lamp on my bedside table. A patter of footsteps and suddenly Molly was sitting in my bed beside me. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her chin on top of my head. I huddled close to her, hoping that this was just some awful nightmare. The yelling had toned down now. But now I heard the roar of flames. Dad was using the Floo Network to leave himself? Or was someone coming into the house? Was mum going to really leave? Would she expose us.

"I'm scared, Molly," I whispered, feeling like I was stating the obvious.

"I know... Me too," Molly soothed me, stroking my hair.

The front door slammed. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it I was staring up at the ceiling. I'd managed to fall asleep despite all of the havoc? The bed next to me was empty. Hungry and after suffering a bad nights sleep, I stumbled out of bed and down the stairs. There was the smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen. I loved bacon, but dad or mum only ever cooked it when they were trying to make up to me for something. Was there something to make up for? I yawned and stretched, slumping down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Happy Birthday, darling," Mum smiled across the table at me.

Oh no.


	38. I will fight for you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#"I will fight for you. I will die for you. I will sacrifice everything I have for you. What else can I give but my entire being?"<em>

Another boring day at The Burrow. To top things off it was absolutely boiling outside and the heat was stifling inside. I was sweltering beneath the glaring sun on a patch of grass down by the lake. Although I hated the heat, it wouldn't hurt to get a bit of a tan, would it?

"How can you bear it out here?" Rose asked, walking up behind me.

She was dressed in an extravagant, and very large, sun hat and seemed to be wearing a cloak. Wouldn't that just make her more hot though? Thumbs up for practical thinking.

"It's killing me, trust me," I laughed slightly, sheilding my gaze from the sun as I leant back down on the dry, withered grass.

"You know, I don't know what's worse. Out here or in there," Rose commented as she plopped down next to the lake and dipped her feet in the water, exhaling in relief as she cooled down a bit.

"Probably in there, at least there's some kind of breeze out here."

"Yeah, this weather is pretty shocking for England."

"Agreed."

Rose brushed her hair aside and tied it back to get it off her face. She turned and faced me and that's when I saw tears welling in her eyes. Not really knowing what to do, I got up and sat next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" I asked.

"It's just... just that everything is going so wrong at the moment and I don't know what to do or how anything's going to turn out. I mean, we're nowhere near as close to each other as we were last year and I feel you're slipping away from me," Rose started to blub, making me feel extremely guilty.

"I will fight for you. I will die for you. I will sacrifice everything I have for you. What else can I give but my entire being?"


	39. I want you to marry me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I have 100 prompts, and I thought I'd base them around Lucy Weasley, as she's probably one of the most unappreciated Weasley grandchildren. This will perhaps give you an insight to how I feel Lucy would be - hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><em>#"I want you to hold me, I want you to love me, I want you to be there every single time that I need you and even during the times when I don't. I want you to marry me!"<em>

I couldn't help but keep sneaking glances at him. He looked dashing as he stood at the top of the aisle, dapper in a black tux. But for some reason his eyes were avoiding mine. Suddenly I realized that everyone was standing up. Roxanne hauled me to my feet by the shoulder, raising her eyebrows at me in a meaningful way. The wedding march started. Everyone's head turned. She looked beautiful. A billowing white gown encrusted with small diamonds - were those babies real? That would go for a hell of a lot on that eBay Muggle thing - which matched the small tiara in her hair. Oh, and her hair! Fiery red and falling in loose curls. She looked perfect, like a dream. Ron stood beside her, the proud father. Who wouldn't be jealous of Rose Weasley? Especially when she was marrying Scorpius Malfoy, my childhood crush.

"Wow, she looks stunning," Roxanne breathed, clearly not noting my presence.

"Yeah, she does," I reluctantly agreed.

Her and Ron started a slow pace down the aisle. Merlin, couldn't they just hurry it up already? I had places to go, people to see. The ceremony finally started and it went off without a hitch - well, it started to. Then it got to that awkward part when everyone just sits in silence and there's always that one person who makes the nervous titter and everyone laughs. You know, the 'if anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now' part? Yeah, that part. That's when I made perhaps one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

"I do," I stood up, now centre of attention.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Roxanne hissed from beside me, swivelling round in her seat and trying to force me back down into mine.

Scorpius looked at me with a confused expression and Rose just looked furious.

"I want you to hold me, I want you to love me, I want you to be there every single time that I need you and even during the times when I don't. I want you to marry me!" I directed my words straight at Scorpius.

When I glanced round at everyone else in the room, it seemed like they were all gaping at me like fish out of water. I realized I'd made a lot of enemies right there. And my family. You should have just seen the looks from my family! Although, I must say Scorpius' side of the family were looking rather gleeful at such fate. Especially Ron though - the look was pure disgust. I let out a nervous giggle.

"Whoops, wrong wedding, pardon me."


End file.
